The Wonderful World of Spies
by Good.e.reader
Summary: Cammie's world is spinning, and before she knows it, it's turned upside down. Follow her and her friends as they attempt to bring down the CoC and fix their lives forever. A thrilling quest for answers, comfort, love, and courage. Rated  T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a little trailer of my next book; The Wonderful World of Spies. I hope you like it. Read and Review.**

We're going to find her. We have to find her.

…..

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS SHE THINKING?

…

The world was spinning, my head was throbbing. _I'm so sorry_ I whispered, but no one was listening.

….

Whoa. Simmer down. I didn't kill anyone.

You set us free.

…..

I don't know why this is all happening, but it is. And it's all my fault.

I just… I just wish I knew_ why_.

….

_Who are you?_

It's been a while, I'm a bit rusty.

_Can you help me? _No…but we can help each other.

….

You attacked us!

I'm a failure. I'm all brains and no brawns.

At least you have a family.

…..

Fire and ice. It will never work out.

You're dead to me.

….

They got her. We have to get her back.

…_._

We can't stop now! We're so close!

No, no, no, don't give up!

_We need you._

…..

You have no idea what we've been through. Now open the door, and let us in.

Please?

…..

You're not going to help us?

She needs to die. And you need to kill her.

….

Give. Me. The. Journal.

No. You're not going to hurt anyone else, ever again.

I will end you.

…

I'm not nearly as wonderful as you think.

But I still don't know why!

….

When will this end?

**You, sir, are awesome. You read my trailer! Now I have one more tiny thing to ask you. Review? Please? Is anyone even reading this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am beyond tired as I'm writing this, and I hope it doesn't show, but if it does… sorry (: I was up until six a.m. at my neighbors awesome party, I had a 7:30 dentist appointment, followed immediately by a haircut. So despite the fact that I will be starting the New Year off ****extremely**** tired, I can at least have clean teeth and a new look. (:**

_Run._

Run.

_Run._

That word has haunted me for the past year. Everywhere I went, anyone who cared about me told me to run. And then they got hurt. So last summer I finally took their advice; I ran. And once I started, I couldn't stop.

I was running now, running from the circle. They were hot on my tail, and there was no way I could defend myself against them. Everyone knew by now that I had broken into their base, and both the CIA and the circle were after me. I didn't want to be caught by either, but being caught by the good guys would be a lot better than being caught by the bad guys. If the CIA got to me first, then I would live, but I would be locked up in a safe house, away from danger, and away from the circle, but also away from answers.

I didn't want that, it was a last resort. It was the reason I haven't seen anyone I love in over three months. Because I needed to find answers, and I needed to do it by myself. But it was bigger than me now, so I ran towards the voices I heard in the distance, the ones I knew to belong to CIA agents.

"We're going to find her!" a familiar voice said, "We have to find her. Now spread out and look!"

I was getting tired, and the Circle was right behind me. They were gaining on me so I screamed, hoping my friends would hear me. "I'm here!" I cried, "They're right behind me!" I pushed myself farther, sprinting as fast as I could. But it wasn't good enough. I tripped, and went sprawling down a rocky hill and into a ditch, where I hit my head. I couldn't see anything; I didn't know where anything was. Everything was going black, the world was spinning, and my head was throbbing. _I'm so sorry_ I whispered, but no one was listening.

And then I passed out.

**And that is what I call a short and semi-pathetic prologue. If you want to read more, then press hat button on the bottom of the page and REVIEW! Please? Thanks (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**SHOUTOUTS: yay! I got two reviews, so I am going to write you all another chapter. If anyone's even still reading? So this is for Kelsey and Katie, thanks guys (:**

When I came through I was surrounded by cells and commotion. I looked around, analyzing my surroundings. The lighting was dim, and the conditions were poor. Everything was made of cement and medal, and as I looked down I saw an all too familiar sight. It was something I had seen a lot lately, first on a hot roof top in Boston, repeatedly on my mission, and now directly beneath me. It was the symbol of the Circle of Cavan.

I have no idea how I got here, or when, but I know that I have to get out, and soon. I made a run for it, rushing the first door that opened. It led into a straight hallway with bright ___fluorescent_lights, and only two people in it. One of them was tied to a chair, looking very hurt and broken. He had short brown hair and a broad frame, but that was all I could see about him because every part of him was bruised or swollen beyond recognition. A tall woman stood over him, a knife in her hand. They both looked up as I entered, and they boy whispered something so faint that at first I thought I had imagined it, "help me," he said.

I felt so bad for him, and the only way out was to get past them, so I charged. I knocked the woman over, and quickly untied the boy. I turned to leave when I heard a voice behind me. "You… Killed her." He said.

I froze, and slowly turned around. The boy was crouched over the woman, who had a dark red stain spreading on her stomach, and a shocked expression on her face. "No, no, no,," I said, "I did not kill her."

"Yes you did. You… stabbed her," he remarked, "she is dead…" A smile was spreading over his face, and he looked happier than a little kid on Christmas. "I'm free."

Before I could say anything, he ran into the room I just came out of screaming, "She is dead!"

I just stood there, looking down at the woman. Her hair was long and red, and her eyes were gray and lifeless. It was true, she was dead. But I didn't kill her. She just landed on her knife! There was something in her pocket that caught my eye. It was a journal, my dad's journal! I picked it up and put it in my pocket, knowing that if it ever fell back into the wrong hands I'd be in big trouble.

I heard gasps behind me, and turned to see the prisoners pouring out into the hall. "I, I didn-, "I started to say, but was cut off by cheers.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" one of the prisoners said. "You saved us. If she is dead, we are free." They all looked so excited; they were practically bursting with joy. They all looked at me like I was their hero or something. I needed this to stop, I need to get out.

"Whoa. Simmer down. I didn't kill anyone! It was an accident." I said.

"It doesn't matter, you set us free. She was going to kill us all." Said a woman to my left.

"Was she… the leader of this base?" I asked.

"Yes, she was horrible," said the boy I untied. "I'm Grant," he said. "Grant Newman. And you are?"

"Cammie. Listen, Grant, I need to get out of here! Can you get me out?" I asked.

**So? REVIEW. :D**

**Flames welcome.**

Just so you know…. I have made a decision that I'm not going to try to portrait the characters exactly like they were in the book. So you can expect a few minor off-character events. It's just easier this way, cause the characters from the books are all so awesome, and I could never do them justice. It's nothing big, but I just thought I'd tell you. Let me know if you're okay with it or not?


End file.
